1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to on-line payments, and in particular, to funding of on-line payments.
2. Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks, such as the Internet. Consumers routinely search for and purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions can take place directly between an on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, where payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions can also take place with the aid of an on-line payment provider, such as PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties. Payment providers enable payments to be made through many different convenient methods.
When making a payment, the payer, user of the services, or consumer typically specifies a funding source for the payment. Examples of funding sources can be an account with the payment provider, a credit card, a bank or checking account, or the like. When the user specifies a funding source, the payment provider may process the payment request to determine whether the user has sufficient funds or credit to make the payment. If so, the payment request is approved, and the purchase is completed. However, if there are insufficient funds or credit, the payment request may be denied, resulting a lost sale for the seller or payee and a lost purchase by the buyer or payer.